


How To Love You (I Already Know)

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Gays in space
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	How To Love You (I Already Know)

**Eyes**

Gary didn’t know why he was surprised, really, with all the other things that seemed so cat-like he shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have expected it, Avocato liked milk, like a cat. He always landed on his feet, like a cat. He would purr when he was happy, like a cat.

So when the ship was dark in an artificial attempt at night time, Gary really shouldn’t have been surprised to see two glowing eyes in the darkness, two, yellow, shimmery eyes.

But he was.

Gary let out a sharp screech, hands flinging the glass of water at  _ ghost there's a ghost on the ship! _ The eyes widened at the scream, then went flat as the water splashed into them.

“Gary.” Gary peaked from behind his hands, looking a very displeased and very  _ wet _ Avocato. He let out a nervous chuckle, before turning and running into the dark corridor.

“GET BACK HERE GOODSPEED!” Avocato let out a growl as he chased the human down, having the advantage of seeing where he was going.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hands**

Gary’s hand was so weird. Avocato didn’t know why he kept staring at it, pink fleshy hand flashing to and fro as Gary ranted, something about K.V.N

_ He ignored the metal one that was always hidden under a glove, every time he saw it the taste of shame flooded his mouth like bile. Lil’ Cato was right there and he couldn’t save him. The Lord Commander was right there and he couldn’t kill him. Gary was right there and he almost left him. _

How did his hand not get cold? It didn’t have any covering, so unprotected and exposed. Several times Gary had burned it by grabbing a live wire without protection, or grabbing at food from the oven before it had cooled, how was something so unprotected, so important?

He didn’t even have claws! His nails were always bitten down, much to the disgust of the other human on their ship. He couldn’t slice anything open with them, he couldn’t hold things of extreme temperatures, what was the point of his hands?

They were nice though, rough and strong, covered in calluses from working on repairing different parts of ships. They were soft, and they could always find the perfect pattern to scratch his head….. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nails**

“It's a bad habit Gary! And it's disgusting!” Quinn’s voice rang out in the kitchen area, slapping at Gary’s knuckles with a wooden spatula.

“Quinn! I can’t help it.” Gary let out a petulant whine, flesh hand cradled in the relative safety of the other one.

“I’ll do what my ma did for my little sister.” Gary’s eyes lit up, any reason to spend time with the stoic former captain.

Avocato watched on, only half paying attention, until Quinn grabbed the lemon juice from one of the cupboards. His eyes widened as she took a small bowl, filling it less than halfway before setting it in front of Gary.

She then grabbed his hand and, without so much as a warning, plopped it down into the  **acid.**

Avocato scrambled from his chair, thinking Quinn had finally snapped and decided to torture Gary, but stopped when both humans looked at him. Gary looking decidedly not tortured.

“What’s the matter man?” Avocato stared at Gary’s hand, still submerged in the lemony pool of death. He looked between his eyes and the hand several times, before slowly backing out of the kitchen, eyes locked on the citrus bowl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Voice**

Avocato had a deep voice. Like, really really deep, rattle your bones, shake your teeth, m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶l̶e̶g̶s̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶j̶e̶l̶l̶y̶ kind of deep voice.

“Babe, hand me that cloth.” Gary nodded, hand grabbing the cloth from his right side and moving it to where the ventrexian was squinting, poking at his nub, before grabbing the cloth and wiping down a tool.

“You’re going to feel a slight pinch, the nerves corroded a little after that last bolt got ya, deep breaths okay babe?” Gary nodded again, taking a large gulp of breath before holding it, wincing as Avocato used the tool to pull  _ something  _ in his exposed tissues.

“Just keep breathing for me babe.” Gary’s eyes were forced shut,  _ this is not a little pinch this is a fucking torture session _ .

“Almost there babe, almost… there!” Avocato pulled out a small sliver of flesh, almost invisible.

“Alright babe, do you wanna wait to reconnect the arm?” Avocato set the tool down into a small bowl. The liquid in the bowl, once pristinely clear, quickly turned pink with the small amount of blood from the tools in it.

“Do it now, and then let me sleep for the next decade.” Avocato let out a small chuckle at the dry statement, nodding before grabbing more tools. 

“I’ll go see if Lil’ Cato is done with the repairs.” Gary let out a small groan, covering his closed eyes with his arm. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Raw**

“This is, the real raw Gary.” Avocato stifled a giggle, watching Gary from the hallway along with Quinn, both of them holding back laughter as the man turned with a strange look.

Eyes half-lidded along with pouty lips, his hands were planted on his hips, one foot ahead of the other. He gently rolled his hips, smirking.

“I’ve never been more real, more raw, coming at you with true emotions!” He pulled a hand in, forming a fist and gazing upwards, eyes glistening with false emotion. “I’ll never stop being there for you.” 

Avocato lost it, leaning on the doorway as Quinn fell to the ground, rolling with laughter. 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Blind**

"So, when are you gonna ask him out?" Avocato was glad he had served most of his life in active combat zones, never knowing when you might die helps you not be surprised by things, which helps you not spew milk out from your nose everytime your son asks you dumb questions.

"What are you talking about?" His voice stayed calm and steady, despite them both knowing exactly who he was talking about. Lil' Cato only raised an eyebrow, walking from the doorway towards the table. Sitting with far more grace anyone should have at- he gave a quick glance to the kitchen clock, eyes widening at the displayed time.  _ 6:30 in the morning- _

__ "C'mon Dad, I know you, and it would take someone who was blind and deaf to not see how you feel about him." He spoke with such finality, such confidence, steepling his fingers together and leaning forward like the villain from the old movie Gary had them all watch last night.

__ "....He doesn't know, does he?" Avocato's voice was so  _ small,  _ Lil' Cato frowned, before reaching over to punch him in the shoulder with a smile. 

__ "He's not deaf or blind, but he might as well be." He shook his head again. "You should tell him Dad. You guys like eachother, its super gross, and super obvious. Quinn wanted to lock you guys in a room together so you would have to talk." Avocato's head shot up, and Lil' Cato held up a hand. "I told her we wouldn't do that." Avocato relaxed with relief, until his son continued. "But if we have to I'm so gonna let her, so just, go talk to him. C'mon, he vowed to help you find me after knowing you for like, a day. You guys belong together."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Scream**

_"Are you going to give me E-351? Or should I tear you limb from limb?" The Lord Commander's voice echoed through the chamber, the only other sounds being Gary's cries of pain as his bones were twisted._

_"A-Avocato? Little help here buddy!"_

_"Avocato? He was just selling you out. I have no more need of you The Gary. Goodbye." There was a horrid ripping noise as The Lord Commander's power torn apart Gary's limbs, shredding through muscle and bone like paper mache._

"Avocato! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Gary was holding Avocato against his chest, ignoring the burn of his claws stabbing into his back as he clung to him. Avocato muffled a sob, holding his breath as his eyes stung. Gary kept petting his pack, long soothing strokes as he murmured soft words. 

"You came back, you saved my life, you got me a new arm, it is currently," There was a small pause as he presumedly looked at the time. "2:30 in the morning, Lil' Cato is a room down from us, Quinn is in the room across from us. We are all alive and safe, you are safe." Gary repeated the words over and over again, until Avocato's breathing finally reached an even tempo.

"Thank you." Avocato's voice was still muffled by Gary's chest, but the exhaustion shined through loud and clear to the human's ears.

"Anytime buddy, anytime." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Cut Scream Scene that wasn't angsty enough  
> "Avocato. Avocato! AVOCATO!"  
> "WHAT GARY?"  
> "I love you."  
> "I love you too, now please go to bed."


End file.
